Takayuki Hiba
is the of the Sun Vulcan. Biography Sun Vulcan A colleague of Ryuusuke and Kendo master, Takayuki took over for him after he left for NASA shuttle research. Maskman VulEagle was one of the seven previous Red Warriors who came to assist the Maskmen against a group of five revived villains. Turboranger .]] Takayuki and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai VulEagle is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to DenziRed to his successors from GoggleRed to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Takayuki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The VulEagle powers are later utilised by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Greater Power His team's Greater Power was initially taken by Basco ta Jolokia. It is unknown if he was the one he took it from. After his defeat by Captain Marvelous, he along with representatives of the four other teams (Changeman, Flashman, Maskman and Fiveman) whose greater powers were taken by Basco, contacted the Gokaigers and granted them their greater powers and approval. He said that they could take their greater powers and told them to keep on shining like the sun the way they would have. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers finally defeat the Zangyack invasion force on Earth and the emperor, they return all of the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Takayuki is seen holding his key and while watching the GokaiGalleon take off, he salutes them. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Takayuki, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Black Cross King, a Shocker Combatmen, and Armadillo Orphnoch. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger VulEagle appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Takayuki joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Swordsman Team, where he partnered with Black Knight and Red1 in the third round. His team was eliminated after losing the fourth round against Oddball Team. Personality Stage Show appearances Sun Vulcan Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Sun Vulcan are seen fighting Machine Empire Black Magma, DenziRed, DenziGreen, Battle Kenya, , , , and Ultraman Taro arrive to assist the Sun Vulcan. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryuusuke Oowashi/Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base VulEagle is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars VulEagle appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. VulEagle Mecha *Jaguar Vulcan (shared with Shark and Panther) *Cosmo Vulcan Arsenal *Vulcan Brace *Vulcan Stick *Vulcan Ball *Sandvulcan Special Moves *'Eagle Wings' *'Taiyou Punch': VulEagle chops his hands down in front of him once as they form after-images. *'Eagle Fire' *'Eagle Diving' *'Hiba Return': VulEagle's signature sword technique: a visage of the Sun appears behind VulEagle as he slashes his glowing illusory sword diagonally (bottom-right to upper-left) then downward vertically. *'New Hiba Return' *'Secret Sword Style: Cross Cut': VulEagle readies his stance (all with a afterimage-filled pre-battle dance) as he slashes down foes with his sword. *'Sky Eagle': VulEagle flies through the sky through foes as an attack. *'Eagle Kick': VulEagle kicks the foe, either once or consecutively.. *'Sky Jetter': A team attack. All three Sun Vulcan members ascend to a great height with Taiyou Jump 'before collectively pummeling a foe from above. *'Scrum Hurricane: A team attack. The trio lock elbows as they spin, blowing away foes. *'Animal Attack': A team attack. The three members perform consecutive attacks. *'Taiyou Kick': The trio perform jumping kicks in tandem at foes. *'Strobe Attack': The trio run at a foe as they turn invisible in patterns. Then, they jump and clash their Vulcan Sticks downward at the foe. Design VulEagle wears a red cloth suit with a white stripe around the collar and a large "V" that appears in the middle of the chest. His gloves and boots are inverse in color: the colors are white while the stripe is red, around the wrist in the gloves and creating a similar "V" formation along the ankle of the boots. A silver belt surrounds his mid-section with a buckle with the raised relief of an eagle upon it; while a pin with the Sun Vulcan logo is pinned on his right side and a scarf flows around his neck. His helmet has a black visor that is jagged at the bottom going down to a gray mouthpiece, while the top and sides are surrounded in a golden line with a relief form of an eagle head, with the rest of the helmet completely red in color. Legend Sentai Devices The is Takayuki Hiba's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The VulEagle Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as VulEagle. It was also used by Gai Ikari and Joe Gibken on one occasion each. *When the first three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan while fighting Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan while fighting Action Commander Juju. *As part of a Gokai Change combo of the last five teams whose greater powers the Gokaigers acquired, while fighting Insarn. *When the three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan to take down an Avatar replica of Basco. *Joe became VulEagle in the second of two successive all-red Gokai Changes against Bangray's Dokoku Chimatsuri and Z Shin. The Sun Vulcan keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet VulEagle was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Takayuki received his key back, allowing him to become VulEagle once more. - Zyudenchi= The , alternatively named in the toyline, are a special line of Zyudenchi that contain the likeness of the Sentai teams before Kyoryuger (represented by the main Reds). These Zyudenchi are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. A Sun Vulcan Zyudenchi, bearing the likeness of VulEagle, is a part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. The currently only exists as a sound on the ToQ Changer. }} Red Spirit As the fifth Red, VulEagle's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Etymology *Takayuki's surname can be translated into "Flying Feather". Notes *Takayuki was the first replacement leader in the entire Super Sentai series. Kaoru Shiba of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was the second. **Kaoru, however, was only a temporary replacement. **Coincidentally, both appeared in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger as their respective team's representatives within the main series. *Both the actor and the character shared the same first name - Takayuki - *Takayuki is the last Legend Red Warrior to appear in Gokaiger. card.]] *VulEagle appears in Power Rangers Action Card Game behind Megaforce Red in one of his cards as a tribute to Super Sentai in the third series, "Universe of Hope". http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-action-card-game-series-3-universe-of-hope-preview/ http://www.megaforcecast.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=439 Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Rocky DeSantos - The first replacement Red Ranger. *Ryuusuke Oowashi - the first VulEagle. References External links *VulEagle at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *VulEagle at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sun Vulcan (team) Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Guardians of World Peace